


Fingering

by sambukasam



Series: 100 Followers Headcanons [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, PORN gifs, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: A porny headcanon on how I think TFW would eat you out





	Fingering

## sam

His fingers curled inside of you in come-hither motions while your hand jerked him off at the same pace. You wanted to come at the same time as him, but it was hard to hold off with his long fingers flexing inside of you while the palm of his hand rubbed against your clit. He stood up and you took the hint, letting go of his cock in favour of wrapping your lips around him, bobbing your head eagerly as the salty taste of his precome invaded your senses.

  


## dean

Dean would go for the combo, using his mouth and fingers at the same time to get you to relax after a hard day. His tongue would lap at your clit while his fingers thrusted in and out, bouncing off of your G spot. He was focused on one thing and one thing only: getting you to come. He sucks your clit into his mouth and moans, letting the vibrations travel through you while his fingertips massaged your sweet spot.

  


## castiel

Thick fingers curled deeply inside of you while Castiel grunted for you to look at him while you came. He had the method nailed from the excessive amount of porn he watched whenever he had nothing to do. His fingers were brushing your G spot with each push in, and you felt your eyes roll to the back of your head while you came, shaking around his fingers.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
